


That Velvet Touch

by Draycevixen



Series: Comment Ficlets -- The Professionals [14]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Comment Fic, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Velvet Touch

.

“Give a bloke some warning!”

“Don’t turn around, don’t look down!”

“ _What_ are you doing Ray?”

“Unzipping you.”

“I know that.”

“Stupid question then, wasn’t it?”

“ _Why_ are you unzipping me?”

“Because I can’t get to your cock any other way.”

“ _Why now_ Ray?”

“Why not?”

“Because we’re supposed to be doing surveillance work and our relief should be here in a few hours. Can’t you wait until then?”

“Obviously not.”

“Right. Well, let’s just eat the dinner you went to get and we’ll table this for later. What d’you get?”

“Didn’t buy food, Bodie.”

“Why the hell not? I’m starving and—”

“Got distracted.”

“By what?”

“Something Cowley said.”

“ _Cowley_? You’re trying to stick your hands down my trousers because of something _Cowley_ said?”

“Course not.”

“Then why didn’t you get—”

“There was a little shop next to the chippy. They had velvet gloves in the window.”

“Right.”

“Had to buy a pair, Bodie.”

“Course you did.”

“So where were we?”

“I believe your hand was right about _here_.”

 

.


End file.
